The present invention relates to a parachute canopy quick release device.
Releasing an entangled main canopy from a person or package in free fall is the first step in the sequence of deploying a reserve canopy. If the entangled main canopy is not released, the possibility that the reserve canopy will become entangled with the main canopy is significant. A main canopy may also have to be released after a person/package has landed, in order to prevent the canopy from inflating, due to wind, and dragging the person along the ground. This scenario is particularly important if high winds exist in the landing area.
When used by a person, a canopy is attached at the person""s right and left shoulders.
Several devices exist in an attempt to release the main canopy. Some prior art devices require the user to separately release a mechanism at each shoulder. These devices require a relatively long period to release, a disadvantage when an individual is falling at terminal velocity at low altitudes.
Other devices automatically release the canopy at both shoulders when a person pulls a cord; however these devices are easily assembled in an improper manner and thus prone to failure.
Some prior art devices fail in use and only release one side of the canopy and not the other. The user is thus faced with the unpleasant option of trying to clear the malfunction and running out of altitude, or releasing the reserve into the main, with the increased chance of reserve failure.
Some prior art devices require lubrication and are thus prone to failure if the lubricant is lacking. An overly lubricated device may stain the canopy""s risers or the user""s clothing.
Other prior art devices require a relatively force to activate. Other prior art devices are large, bulky, relatively heavy, or easily fouled by dirt.
Multiple problems have been identified with one of the most popular systems, commonly called a three-ring release. The rings may deform under high loads. The rings must have metal-to-metal contact: if the large ring is not in contact with the second ring, but is touching the riser webbing, the load transferred to the small ring and loop is drastically increased. Rings also sometimes deform when the parachutist opens the canopy while falling in an unstable attitude, thereby placing a high load on the rings. Rings must be rotated periodically to prevent elongation or deformation.
The invention is a secure and release mechanism that detachably connects two objects together, and includes a male plate with means to attach said plate to attach to a first object; and a female plate with means to attach to a second object, wherein said female plate has means for accepting said male plate. A pocket located at one end of the female plate accepts a lip located on the corresponding end of the male plate; together these form a lever and fulcrum.
A means for securing said male and female plates to one another is provided. Said means is constructed in such a manner that when a force is applied to the secured plates by the attached objects, a force is also applied to the means for securing by cooperation of the plates and the fulcrum. The means for securing the said male and female plates also provides a means for releasing said male and female plates from one another by operating the means for securing said male and female plates.
Said female plate also incorporates means to prevent lateral movement between said male and female plates, wherein means to prevent lateral movement consists of tabs, and a hole distal to the tabs, wherein said tabs protrude from surface or edges of said female plate and engage with said male plate; the hole distal to the tabs engages with a protrusion in the male plate.
The mechanism recited has a means to attach to a parachute canopy and also a means to attach to a parachute harness. When used to link a parachute and parachute harness, two of the mechanisms recited can be used together and the means for release can be combined, whereby a single pull releases both sets of harness or webbing.
A secondary means for release, on each apparatus, are combined whereby a single pull on the secondary means releases both sets of harness or webbing.
The mechanism then, detachably connects a parachutist to a parachute, and is comprised of a) a female plate with a pocket forming part of a fulcrum; b) a male plate with a lip forming part of a fulcrum; c) said male plate having a protrusion on the end distal to the lip; d) said male plate protrusion having a hole or other means to accept a locking pin or other locking method; e) said locking pin having a primary cord, which when pulled causes release of said pin; f) said locking pin having a secondary cord or other means to cause release of said pin should said primary cord fail to cause release; g) said male plate having holes to accept a strap or straps of a parachute; h) said female plate having tabs along its sides designed to prevent lateral movement of said female plate; i) said female plate having scallops or indentations to provide clearance from straps attached to said male plate; j) said female plate having holes to accept a strap or straps of a parachute harness; k) said female plate having a hole designed to accept protrusion of said male plate.